


No Lies Detected?

by ShadowDahlia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu trying too hard, Canon Compliant, Enthusiastic Bokuto, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Matchmaker Komori, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "So why are you here again?" Komori asked before taking a sip of tea from his mug."Because you‘re supposed to help me win over your cousin," Atsumu sighed._____The fic in which Komori and Atsumu are on the verge of giving up until Bokuto announces he brought a lie detector.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	No Lies Detected?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a short but cute oneshot about Sakuatsu! Enjoy!
> 
> (Find me on social media [here](http://shadowdahlia.carrd.co/))

Atsumu was frustrated. 

No, he was beyond frustrated. 

The reason being Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu developed a crush on him a year ago when Sakusa had first joined MSBY. He would definitely describe it as love at first sight. 

Well... maybe second sight. Atsumu had briefly met Sakusa at the Japan Youth Training Camp a few years prior, but Sakusa hadn’t looked how he looked now. 

Really, Sakusa had the biggest glow up of anyone he knew. Atsumu knew it was over for him once Sakusa had stepped into the gymnasium with his oh-so-perfect hair.

After that moment, months of unrequited pining had followed. 

Whenever Atsumu invited him to a night out with the team, Sakusa declined. 

Whenever Atsumu flirted shamelessly with him, Sakusa ignored him. 

Whenever Atsumu texted him, Sakusa didn’t reply. 

It was frustrating. 

But Atsumu wasn’t Miya Atsumu if that made him give up.  
No, Miya Atsumu never gave up. 

He was sure Sakusa liked him back, even if it only was a bit. 

He had seen Sakusa hesitating when asking him to come out with the team. 

He had seen Sakusa blush when flirting with him. 

He had seen Sakusa staying online after reading his text, probably contemplating whether or not he should reply.

______

"So why are you here again?" Komori asked, before taking a sip of tea from his mug. 

"Because you‘re supposed to help me win over your cousin," Atsumu sighed. 

Komori had moved to Tokyo a few weeks ago to train with the rest of the Japan National Team for the Olympics. Ever since then, Atsumu had been following him around, trying to pressure Komori into helping him with Sakusa. It was quite easy, since the whole national team had to live in the same apartment complex. Their coach said living close to each other was good for team bonding. 

"We’ve talked about this before, Atsumu... I have no idea how to help you," Komori sighed. 

Originally, Komori had planned to watch the new episode of his favorite anime today, but since Atsumu was there, he was unable to do so. 

Atsumu, seeing Komori‘s clear dissatisfaction, announced,  
"Motoya, I’m not leaving until we figure out how to get Sakusa to date me."

Sighing loudly, Komori replied,  
"I don’t know, just give him roses."

"He doesn’t like roses. As his cousin you should know that!" Atsumu whined. 

"First of all, as his cousin, I don’t need to know about his romantic preferences. Second, how do you know he hates roses?" Komori asked, sighing again. 

"Because I pressured him into telling me," Atsumu answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Maybe that’s the reason he‘s reluctant. Just don’t be so pushy for once," Komori commented, letting out a quiet huff. 

"It didn’t start out with me being pushy, but the more uninterested he seemed, the more determined I got. Besides, Omi Omi definitely needs his partner to be pushy, since he would never initiate anything in a relationship," Atsumu explained, trying to justify his behavior to Komori.

"If you say so..." Komori replied, sounding quite unsure. Atsumu’s explanation seemed fishy. 

"Well, what’s stopping you from getting even more pushy and straight up asking him out on a date?" Komori added after a minute of silence.

"No, I want to be sure he 100% likes me first. I‘m not trying to embarrass myself, " Atsumu explained, crossing his arms. 

"Miya Atsumu, you’re quite the diva, aren’t you?" Komori sarcastically asked.

"I might be... Anyway, do you have any ideas or not?" Atsumu asked again. 

"Do I look like I do?" Komori responded dryly, continuing to sip his now cold tea. 

"Well... I told you I’m not gonna leave until you have an idea, so you better think of something," Atsumu stated, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into the chair. 

"Flirt with another guy then and try to make him jealous," Komori proposed.

Atsumu thought about Komori‘s proposition for a second and then concluded,  
"No, I’m not that mean."

"Well, you’re being mean to me right now, interrupting my peace," Komori huffed sarcastically. 

"You know what? Rin told me you’re a great matchmaker, but I’m heavily disappointed. I would give you 1 out of 5 stars on Google reviews," Atsumu sighed, his voice also projecting a sarcastic undertone. 

After taking a deep breath, Komori replied,  
"When Rin came to me and asked how he could wrap Osamu around his finger, I just told him the first thing I thought of: food. And it worked. But my cousin? He‘s in another league. Stuff like that won’t work on Kiyoomi."

"Figured," Atsumu sighed loudly. 

Atsumu wanted to add something, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

Tiredly, Komori shouted,  
"Come in."

He definitely sounded like he didn’t want any more visitors. 

"The coach wanted me to tell you about a game night taking place tomorrow! It’s for team bonding," Bokuto announced, while walking in, looking very excited about the game night. 

Komori seemed quite unfazed and replied monotonously,  
"Thank you for telling us."

"Hey! Have a bit more enthusiasm please. I even brought new games! I got Monopoly and Uno... oh and I bought a lie detector! The coach said it‘ll strengthen our trust in each other!" Bokuto explained, still overexcited. 

While Atsumu didn’t quite see the point behind the lie detector, Komori suddenly looked wide awake and shouted,  
"That’s it, Atsumu! The lie detector!"

It took Atsumu a minute to get what Komori was hinting at and then he also shouted,  
"Yes! The lie detector!"

Bokuto looked visibly confused by Komori‘s and Atsumu‘s sudden enthusiasm, but commented,  
"I‘m glad you’re excited for tomorrow! I wish I could stay longer, but I really have to tell the others about the evening now. See you!"

After saying goodbye to their teammate, Atsumu and Komori both looked into each other’s eyes excitedly. 

"We have a plan," Atsumu stated the obvious. 

"We do," Komori grinned. 

While Atsumu was happy to finally find the truth about Sakusa‘s feelings out, he guessed that Komori‘s happiness probably just came from the realization that he now had time to watch his anime. 

That didn’t really matter to Atsumu, because in his head he had already started forming the questions he was going to ask Sakusa tomorrow.

_________

The next day, at exactly 8pm, Atsumu walked into the common room in the basement of their apartment complex. 

He couldn’t be more excited. 

He was also a bit nervous, but the excitement clearly outweighed the nervousness. 

Komori already sat at a table in back of the room and waved him over.

"Atsumu, come and sit here," he shouted. 

Nodding quickly, Atsumu walked over to Komori and was about to sit down next to him, if it wasn’t for Komori quietly explaining,  
"No, you have to take seat over and leave one between us for Kiyoomi. Think about it, if you ask him to sit beside you he will clearly decline. Therefore, I’ll ask him to sit besides me and, as luck would have it, you’re sitting on the other side."

"Well damn, Motoya. You’re finally living up to your reputation as a matchmaker," Atsumu commented, following Komori‘s idea and sitting down one chair away from him. 

"Yesterday after you left I thought about this all a bit more and I figured out that it would do Kiyoomi good if he finally finds a partner," Komori explained, only so loud that Atsumu could hear it. The whole team didn’t have to know about their plan.

Their conversation came to an halt when the man in question finally walked in. 

As discussed, Komori immediately shouted,  
"Kiyoomi, come and sit next to me!"

Atsumu could see through Sakusa’s mask that he had a slightly confused facial expression, but proceeded to walk over to his cousin anyway.

As soon as Sakusa sat down between his cousin and Atsumu, the latter took the opportunity to launch his first attack,  
"Omi Omi! How is my most handsome teammate today?"

"Fine, thank you," was Sakusa’s only answer. He definitely sounded uninterested. 

But Atsumu was sure he was going to change that today. 

"I‘m happy to hear that, Omi! I‘m so excited about the lie detector game today! Aren’t you too?" Atsumu asked a little bit too loud. 

"Don’t do anything stupid, please," Sakusa answered. He looked like he definitely suspected that Atsumu would cross the line today. 

"You know me, Omi. I never do anything stupid," Atsumu responded, a slight grin forming on his face.

He just couldn’t wait to start the games.

It was around 10 minutes later that all national team members had finally arrived in the common room. 

Bokuto had made it his job to manage the game night, so he started the night off announcing,  
"Since we‘re all here now, we can finally begin!"

The enthusiasm in the room wasn’t particularly high, but Bokuto‘s excitement made up for it. 

"Since we‘re a lot of people, I’d suggest we split up in four groups. Every table plays their own game," Bokuto explained, while walking around and distributing the stuff he bought. 

Much to Atsumu‘s dismay, his table got Uno first and not the lie detector. Aran and Suna, who were sitting on the table with Atsumu and the other two, also didn’t look too excited.

"I swear if any of you hit me with a +4 card I’m ending this game," Suna announced sarcastically. 

"You’re just a bad loser," Aran huffed, grabbing the cards and shuffling them. Even though his statement was clearly meant sarcastically, Atsumu knew that it was a partially true. Suna always looked pissed whenever he would lose a game.

Meanwhile, Sakusa stayed completely silent, only listening to his teammates, but Atsumu was keen on changing that.

"Hey Omi, I would definitely forgive you if you hit me with a +4 card. Your handsome face makes up for it," Atsumu commented. 

His attempt at flirting immediately backfired as Sakusa announced,  
"Yeah, I’ll remember that," while looking at his cards and grinning mischievously.

Well, Atsumu was suddenly very sure he was about the lose this game. 

And Atsumu was right.

Sakusa attacked him with three +4 cards, making Atsumu lose. 

Atsumu definitely didn’t expect the evening to turn into this chaos. 

After finishing Uno, Atsumu immediately stood up and walked over to Bokuto’s table. His group was playing with the lie detector and Atsumu was determined to snatch it away from them.

"Hello fellow teammates! Are you ready to exchange the games?" Atsumu asked, trying to sound as high energy as possible. 

"No, we’re not finished yet," Kageyama, who was also sitting there with Bokuto, explained. 

Going for Plan B, Atsumu turned directly to Bokuto and stated,  
"Bo, listen. Uno didn‘t help us to establish a stronger team bond."

Changing his voice to a whisper, Atsumu added,  
"Suna was pretty pissed that he lost. I think the only way to repair our damaged relationship is using the lie detector."

"Don’t listen to him, Bokuto. He just wants to snatch the detector away," Kageyama replied. 

Technically Kageyama was right about that, but Atsumu wasn’t ready to give his lie detector up.

"Bokuto, if I get the lie detector, I’ll ask everyone at my table if they like our teammates. They will of course answer with 'yes' and boom: Our team bond is strengthened," Atsumu explained. 

What Atsumu was saying sounded like a whole lot of bullsh*t, but he still hoped that good-natured Bokuto believed him. 

"Fine, take the lie detector and bring it back after you finished," Bokuto smiled, earning a disappointed groan from all the other team members at the table. 

It seemed like the lie detector was really the highlight of the whole evening. 

"Thank you, Bo!" Atsumu exclaimed loudly, while snatching the device out of Kageyama‘s hands. 

After having walked back to his table, Atsumu proudly announced,  
"I got us the lie detector!"

The enthusiasm at the table was still not particularly high with Suna replying,  
"I swear, if anyone tries to expose me, I’m ending this."

"That’s just an empty threat," Aran responded, letting out a laugh. 

After having been quiet for quite a while, Komori finally butted in,  
"Anyway, how are we going to do this? I propose that someone gets the detector first and the person thinking of a question the quickest can just ask. If the question is answered with the truth, the person can give the lie detector to whoever is sitting next to them, if not they have to answer another question until they tell us the truth."

After Komori earned positive feedback for his proposal, Atsumu put the device in front of Aran and stated,  
"You start."

He didn’t want to immediately give it to Sakusa, since that would’ve seemed too suspicious.

Aran sighed soundly and put his hand onto the detector before closing the velcro strap around it. 

"Okay, give me a question then," he groaned, pressing the start button.

Atsumu mischievously demanded,  
"Aran, tell us who your favorite teammate is."

After a short pause he answered,  
"I don’t have one." 

The lie detector immediately went off and Aran shook his hand furiously. 

"That thing gives you electric shocks? And no one told me before?!" Aran asked, seemingly offended.

"Well... usually every lie detector used for games has them," Suna laughed loudly. 

"Anyways, next question: Your opinion on Suna Rintarou," Atsumu asked. 

Suna looked quite amused by this question, while Aran sighed and answered,  
"He‘s a great teammate."

The lie detector went off again, shocking Aran once more. 

Still laughing, Suna commented,  
"Oh wow, I’m deeply offended."

"I told the damn truth, the thing isn’t working! I swear!" Aran tried defending himself. 

However, the others at the table didn’t pay much attention to his explanation and continued to laugh. Even Sakusa was quite amused by the situation, making Atsumu think _just wait until it’s your turn_.

"Okay, next question: Who was your favorite teammate in Inarizaki?" Atsumu grinned. He was having too much fun teasing Aran. 

It seemed like Aran finally had enough of getting shocked, so he answered,  
"Kita!"

The lie detector didn’t go off this time, making Atsumu gasp offendedly,  
"And I thought it was me."

"Not after the move you just pulled," Aran replied, shoving the lie detector into Atsumu‘s direction. 

"Your turn," Aran grinned, looking like he wanted revenge. 

Putting the velcro strap around his hand, Atsumu stated,  
"You should know by now that you can’t embarrass me easily."

When Atsumu finished, Aran pressed the start button again and asked  
"Your favorite teammate in the national team."

Atsumu gave Aran a really now look, and easily replied,  
"Omi Omi and his handsome face."

Atsumu thought he had seen Sakusa blush a bit under his mask again, but decided not to comment on it for once. He would find out Sakusa‘s feelings soon enough. 

The lie detector of course didn’t go off. 

Aran looked surprised by that and asked,  
"Really now? You admitted it that easily?"

Atsumu just nodded and finally put the device in front of today’s target. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, your time to confess has come. 

Not being able to wait any longer, Atsumu demanded,  
"Omi Omi, a bit faster please."

"Yes," Sakusa sighed while putting his hand on the device. He looked like he seriously wasn’t in the mood to do this. 

"Okay before anyone gets ideas: I‘m asking the questions right now," Atsumu announced, when Sakusa finished fasting the device to his hand. 

Komori looked over to Atsumu and gave him an encouraging wink. 

"Sooo Omi Omi... Admit it, you don’t dislike me as much as you always say," Atsumu grinned happily. 

Sakusa‘s facial expression didn’t change the slightest bit as he answered,  
"I do."

Nervously, Atsumu watched the lie detector, hoping the device would go off and give Sakusa a shock. 

A few seconds passed and it did. 

Sakusa cursed at the device, shaking his hand and stated,  
"I swear, I said the truth."

The other team members at the table looked at Sakusa like he was a suspect in a crime case; they couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

"I knew it, Omi. You like me... Anyway, next question: Do you love me, Omi?" Atsumu asked, putting on his cutest pout. 

Without hesitating, Sakusa answered,  
"I don’t."

Of course, the detector went off again. 

As the others started to understand what was going on, Atsumu already asked his next question,  
"Omi, do you want to date me?"

Sakusa stared at his teammate, not believing what Atsumu had just asked him. 

"Of course not!" he responded, sounding offended.

Again, the lie detector went off, making Sakusa curse again. 

"This is unreliable," he stated, shaking his hand off and standing up. 

Atsumu couldn’t even say anything before Sakusa stormed out of the room. 

"I think you may have gone a bit too far..." Komori commented, cautiously. 

"...I‘ll fix it..." Atsumu mumbled and also walked out of the room, leaving the others stunned. 

Atsumu knew exactly where Sakusa was. He kind of forced Sakusa to tell him where his favorite place in the apartment complex was around 4 weeks ago. 

It was the rooftop. 

After finally reaching his destination, Atsumu saw Sakusa standing at the edge of the rooftop without his mask to smoke a cigarette. 

"Why are you smoking again, Omi? I thought you stopped," was the first thing Atsumu asked. He kind of forced that information out of Sakusa a long time ago as well.

"It’s for stress relief," Sakusa replied monotonously. 

Atsumu didn’t know how to respond, so he walked over to Sakusa and just stood next to him. 

"Why did you call me out like that?" he asked, before taking a puff of his cigarette. 

"Because I was curious. I was certain you liked me at least a bit and I wanted to know the truth," Atsumu explained. 

"Why didn’t you just ask me?" Sakusa asked, while tapping the ashes away. 

"You wouldn‘t have told me if I had asked!" Atsumu complained. 

When Sakusa didn’t reply, Atsumu added,  
"So... do you like me now?"

For once Sakusa wasn’t lying when he answered,  
"I do, but I can’t date you."

Atsumu froze from shock and stuttered,  
"W-why?"

"In the beginning when you approached me I always ignored your flirting because I wasn’t sure how to feel yet. But when I was sure that I liked you, you suddenly started hanging around with Motoya. You sure move on quickly," Sakusa answered, sounding quite bitter. 

"N-no! It isn’t like that," Atsumu stuttered, "I don’t like your cousin!" 

Again, Sakusa didn’t say anything, so Atsumu added,  
"You always acted so distant towards me, but I was sure you were just putting on an act. I didn’t know what to do so I asked your cousin to help me. I thought that he would have an idea since he’s the person who knows you the best... And by the way, the lie detector was his idea!"

Sakusa was still quiet and for once Atsumu also didn’t know what to say. 

He was glad Sakusa started talking after a minute because otherwise they would’ve just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So... you like me? And not Motoya?" Sakusa asked quietly, while putting his cigarette out. 

"Of course I do!" Atsumu immediately answered. He didn’t understand how everything developed into such a misunderstanding. 

"And here I was thinking you just flirted with me as a joke while liking my cousin," Sakusa huffed, sounding a bit amused. It seemed like the whole situation was ridiculous to him. 

"So since you like me, I guess I’m officially allowed to do this..." Sakusa commented, taking a few steps towards Atsumu. 

"Do wha-" Atsumu tried asking, but was interrupted by Sakusa pressing his lips onto his own. 

For a short while Atsumu stood frozen again, shocked by Sakusa being so bold, but soon enough he kissed Sakusa back. 

This is what he always wanted ever since laying his eyes on Sakusa one year ago.


End file.
